Bronson's Limbo
Bronson's Limbo is a ghostly limbo that exists between dimensions. History After his death, Darius Dun's ghost manifested in a limbo. He was met by a ghost named Bronson, who was tasked with helping him transition peacefully. Things did not go well. Bronson taught Dun how to look in on his home dimension but he only continued to be consumed with anger. Bronson alluded to hearing about The Collectors. Dun ordered him to tell him everything. Unconcerned with the cost, Dun struck a deal with them and they went after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Darius peered into the Collectors' Limbo and realized the Turtles were gone. He became very agitated. Bronson tried to calm him down by reassuring him the Collectors were already searching for the Turtles. Darius summoned the Collectors back to the limbo to answer for their failure to keep the Turtles imprisoned. Bronson was aghast and tried to cover for Darius. Darius shoved Bronson aside and berated the Collectors. The Collectors were offended and decided to take the entirety of his being instead of just a piece. The Collectors were poisoned by his essence and Darius took complete control over them and was "reborn." Bronson was horrified at what he caused. Darius felt extraordinary. He knew everything the Collectors knew and was no longer bound to the rules they were. He decided to kill the Turtles first then Splinter. Trivia *On page 5 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1: **In panel 1, some of the ghosts appear to be visually based on unused designs of Ghosts, Terror Dogs and Gozer forms in the first movie. ***On the left, on the second column, an unused Bernie Wrightson concept of a later Gozer form seen in Making Ghostbusters page 155. ***On the left middle, a four legged hairy ghost possibly based on one of Bernie Wrightson's Terror Dog concepts seen in Making Ghostbusters page 116 ***On the right, atop the column, a skeleton ghost possibly based on a ghost concept seen in Making Ghostbusters page 39 **In panel 1, on the right, the ghost with the blue suit jacket on is one of the Garment Ghosts in the Garment District in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle". Peter critiques his style choice. **In panel 1, on the right, one of the entities appears to be based on Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows. **In panel 3, in the 'magic window' is Splinter, a Foot Clan ninja, and an elite ninja. See Also *Purgatory *Collectors' Limbo Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ****Mentioned on What Came Before page. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "DARIUS DUN, the crime lord assassinated on the order of Splinter, is now a ghost on an interdimensional limbo." ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 References Gallery BronsonsLimboIDW02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations